Infection
Infection is the second (chronologically the third) Exo Zombies map featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. This map takes place in a Burger Town restaurant which is overrun by Zombies. Gameplay As in Outbreak, the players first starts out with no exo suit, an Atlas 45, 4 frag grenades and must open doors to get to the Sewers to obtain Exo Suits. Like in the first map, power switch is required to be turned on to obtain Exo Upgrades, an exo suit, or use the 3D Printer. The player can either spend 2,500 onto a weapon upgrade or earn them to a weapon by rescuing survivors. The map introduces two new zombie variants, the Oozer and a new special zombie round with a new zombie type called the Goliath Exo Zombie plus a reworked Charger which has spikes all over it, that will damage the player if they manages to touch them. All zombies from Outbreak return with the exception of the Charger which was replaced by the Spiker. Along with the Hosts from the first map, the map includes Toxic Gas Zones, that will infect the player if they enter the area. If a player is infected, they must run to the Decontamination Zone in the Sewers in order to cure themselves. Rooms Hoard More This is the starting area of the map. It has two doors leading to Atlas Command and Vault Voltage with both doors costing 1500 points. Weapons available: * MK14 - 500 points * Bulldog - 500 points Other: * Power Switch - Behind/to the left of players spawning point * Exo Medic - 500 points (single player)/1500 points (multiplayer) , to the left of door leading to Vault Voltage * 3D Printer - 1000 points per use, located on second floor (to the left and above Exo Medic) * Electrified Floor - 500 points per use, facing the MK14 Value Voltage Value Voltage is the uppermost part of the map. Another 3D Printer location, an Upgrade Station and Exo Soldier are also located here. It also has a doorway to the Sewers costing 2,000 points. Weapons available: *MP11 - 1000 points, above the gas station Other: * Power Switch - Inside the store. 1000 points are required to unlock the inside of the building. * Exo Soldier - 1750 points, on the wall on the other side of the area when standing in the store * 3D Printer - 1000 points per use, in the store * Upgrade Station - 2500 points per use, in the store Atlas Command This is the third/second (depends on the players' choices) area of the map. In the right-upper side corner is Exo Slam located, as well as another 3D Printer spawn-point. It also has an door way to the Sewers costing 2,000 points. Weapons available: *AMR9 - 1000 points, on a wall in the center of the area Other: *Exo Slam - 2000 points, in the north-east corner of the area. *Power Switch - In the south-east corner of the area, in a building *3D Printer - 1000 points per use, in a building near the AMR9. 1000 points are required to open the building. Default spawn. *Automated Snipers - 500 points per use, in the 3D Printer building Sewers This is the first underground section of the map, as well as the 4th area in the map. It is where the Exo Suit is located, as well as Exo Reload. Pit The 5th and smallest part of the map, this area has a 3D Printer location and a Decontamination Zone plus the map's only trap called the Insta-Gator, which summons a pack of alligators that will eat any zombie that comes onto their paths. Burger Town The sixth and final part of the map, this area includes an Upgrade Station (two upon completion of the Easter Egg), a 3D Printer location as well as Exo Health. Weapons Opening Scene Transcript A view of the Atlas research facility, now engulfed in flames, is shown, as Oz narrates. Oz (narrating): When we met, we only had two things in common... The wrong place, and the wrong time. Oz, Lilith and Kahn are shown standing on top of a bus, surrounded by other destroyed vehicles, as the zombie horde approaches them. Oz (narrating): When you're facing a thousand mutant zombies eager to spoon out your brains... you learn to work together. The three then open fire on the zombies. Oz quickly taps Kahn on his shoulder, and the two switches position. Oz (narrating): Lilith shot her first gun that day... like she was born to do it! Lilith fires her HBRa3 at the zombies, but the gun quickly jams. Lilith: Fuck, it's jammed! Kahn: Heads up! Kahn tosses Lilith one of his Atlas 45 pistols. Kahn: You're welcome. Oz (narrating): As for Kahn... Kahn fires at the zombies, but gets pulled down by one on his right side. Kahn: Son of a bitch! He punches the zombie and gets up. Oz (narrating): ...he got his hands dirtied for the first time in his life. [[Jim Decker|'Decker']]:' INCOMIIIIIIING! ''Decker boosts toward the group, and punches a zombie heading for them. '''Oz (narrating): And Decker enjoyed it all a little too damn much. Decker grabs a zombie and throws it off the bus, while shooting at another one. He then grabs another zombie and shoots it in the head. Decker: Take that you zombie shit! WOO!! Oz (narrating): We were lucky to have found each other, but our luck was running out just as fast as our ammo. The group continues making a last stand against the zombies, but finds their ammunition quickly running out. Lilith: Shit! What now? Oz knocks back several zombies with his CEL-3 Cauterizer. Oz: You still got your fists, and your teeth! A zombie boosts up and lunges at Oz, throwing both of them off the bus. Kahn: Oz! More zombies grab Lilith by her leg. Lilith: Aah! No!! Decker is also quickly swarmed. Decker: Get off me, mother- Kahn kicks a zombie off the bus. Kahn: Yeah? You want a piece of me, you maggots? Come on!! The zombies begin to surround Kahn. As the group nearly meets their end, a Warbird appears and opens fire on the zombies, saving the group. Oz (narrating): We should have died right then and there, but Atlas was all of a sudden, feeling generous. Several Atlas employees in hazmat suits begin to evacuate the group from the site. The scene switches to Kahn's first person view, as one of the employees checks on him. Atlas Employee: Stabilizing... They're in stasis. Prep for transport. Kahn is then shown in a bodybag, with a medical gas mask attached to him. Several Atlas vans are shown heading towards an unknown destination. Oz (narrating): I don't know how long we were out... but it was long enough for things to go from bad, to worse. The vans arrive at a Burger Town restaurant. The scene quickly changes from nighttime, with the restaurant intact, to daytime, with the restaurant now partially destroyed and up in smokes. Scene fades to black. Ending Scene Transcript A zombie straggles toward Kahn, who shoots it with his pistol. Kahn: We're clear, get up here! Lilith, Decker and Oz climb up onto the roof of Burger Town. Lilith: I don't like this. She turns around to find a zombie trying to climb up, which prompts her to shoot it in the head. The group then opens fire on the oncoming horde. Decker: We got the high ground, what's not to like? Decker punches a zombie trying to climb up. Oz: We're cut off, that's what. The zombies increase in number, as they surround the rooftop. Oz: Dammit I told you, this is gonna fucking suck. Suddenly, the zombies are shot down by machine gun fire. Decker: What!?! Lilith: It's him! The group turns around to find a Razorback VTOL shooting at the zombies. After clearing out the horde, the VTOL then shines a spotlight on them. Oz: Woahohoh, what the fuck, man!?! Unknown Voice: Do not move, stay exactly where you are. Kahn: What is this!?! Unknown Voice: On your knees! Hands behind your head! Resist and we will open fire! The group then gets down on their knees. Troops begin to rappel down the VTOL, and hold the group at gunpoint. The camera zooms in on the shoulder of one of the troops, which reveals the Sentinel Task Force logo. Lilith: Sentinel? The Sentinel Leader then approaches the group. Sentinel Leader: Been watching you a long time. Atlas did a real number on your heads, didn't they? He then holds up his pistol at them. Sentinel Leader: Nothing personal, but one of you has to go. Scene fades to black. Easter Eggs * MEAT IS MURDER, the main story quest, involves the four survivors attempting to activate Bubby, the Burger Town mascot. * The musical easter egg of the map is Johann Sebastian Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D Minor. It can be activated by hitting the Interaction button in front of three golden rocket shells scattered around the map. The locations are: **In a shelf facing the Upgrade Station in the Value Voltage **On the ground, to the right of the Exo Slam machine **On the rooftop of the Burger Town, behind a grate (it can be best seen by crouching) Gallery Infection DecontaminationZone ExoZombies AW.png Infection Sewers ExoZombies AW.png Infection Warehouse AW.png Infection Promotional Image AW.png|The promotional image of the map. Infection Loading Screen AW.png|Loading Screen Exo Zombies Infection screenshot AW.jpg|A horde of Zombies in Infection Group Arriving on Infection AW.png Zombies in Infection AW.png Group being Overrun AW.png|The group being overrun. Group being Overrun 2 AW.png Decker shooting Zombies Infection AW.png|Decker shooting incoming zombies. Burger Town Large Sign Infection AW.png|The large burger sign. Zombie Exploding Infection AW.png|A zombie exploding. Decker equipping Exo Suit 2 Infection AW.png|Decker equipping the Exo Suit. Decker equipping Exo Suit Infection AW.png View of Infection AW.png|A view of Infection. Infection before initial Outbreak AW.png|Burger Town before the initial outbreak of zombies. Kahn being transported to Burger Town AW.png|Kahn under life support, being transported to a Burger Town. Group being Rescued 2 AW.png|Atlas operatives rescuing Kahn and the others. Group being Rescued AW.png|Kahn signalling the Atlas Warbird he and the others are still alive. Decker shooting Zombie AW.png|Decker shooting a zombie he has grabbed. Group Defending against Zombies AW.png|The group defending themselves. Zombies moving towards Group 2 AW.png|Zombies approaching the group near the facility in Outbreak. Warbird coming to Extract Survivor AW.png|Eagle One. Bubby AW.png|Bubby. Sentinel appears1 AW.png|Sentinel Operatives arrive at Burger Town Video Exo Zombies INFECTION Rounds 1-33 Full Gameplay! "Call of Duty Advanced Warfare" Ascendance DLC|Gameplay. Advanced Warfare EXO ZOMBIES "INFECTION" - OUTRO CINEMATIC CUTSCENE!|Outro cutscene. Refrences Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies Maps